


Cursed are Thee

by masterquil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterquil/pseuds/masterquil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the spoiler pics for 3x11 and 3x12. Now AU. Rumple, Belle, and the Storybrooke residents are whisked back to their home worlds under a new curse. But, when Rumple's dreams of another life begin to plague him, he suddenly wonders whether the life he is so happy with is real or just a dream itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed are Thee

“All you have to do is return Henry to me and all of you will be able to rest easy together…. Here in Storybrooke,” said Pan with his hand stretched out.

 

 

Emma watched Pan apprehensively, holding her son close with a protective hand; she glanced over at Neal who was standing his ground, staring his teenage grandfather down.

 

“We’re not giving up Henry. Not without a fight. And you will have to go through us to do it,” said Belle.

 

 

Pan laughed; the group stepped back a little, getting into fighting positions, as they prepared themselves for an inevitable fight. Pan took a glowing empty vile from his pocket and waved it around in front of them.

 

“What is that?” asked Emma through gritted teeth.

 

“This? It’s an empty vile that previously contained the curse that brought you all here.”

 

“Why? What are you planning to do?” repeated Henry.

 

 “This curse will transport you all back to your land in the present day. It will be like Storybrooke never happened. You will forget all your Storybrooke identities. This curse will give you false memories, and put you all in a state of everlasting bliss, but like all magic it comes with a price.”

 

“And what is that?” asked Belle.

 

“Henry and the Savior will no longer exist….. at least in your minds,” said Pan with an evil smirk.

 

“I’m not going to let that happen,” said Bae.

 

“You don’t have a choice, Bae. All I have to do is break this vile, and the curse will be triggered,” said Pan as he held the vile high above his head, ready to drop it.

 

“That’s not going to happen…..”

 

Pan turned to around to see Rumple standing a few feet away, scowling at him.

 

“Well, good to see you too, son,” said Pan, taunting him.

 

“Enough!!! I really don’t want to hurt you, father. Just put the vile down and stop all this nonsense.”

 

“You know, I ‘m surprised at you, son. I thought more than anyone, you would want your fresh start. To be with your son…… to be married to the love of your life,” he said as he pointed at Belle.

 

“No! My fresh start is to be with all of my family, including Henry.”

 

“But not me?”

 

“You haven’t been my father for 292 years. I’m not going to let you hurt my family anymore.  You gave me once last chance to join you back in Neverland, so I’m going to do the same. Stop this, and join me, all I wanted was you…… my father, a fresh start.”

 

“I’m sorry, son; it’s like I said before….. I was never meant to be a father.”

 

“Then, I’m sorry too, father. I can’t let you do this. Even if it means killing you.”

 

“I knew it would turn out like this, father and son battling it out to the death,” said Pan as his relaxed stance turned to one of intimidation.

 

“No,” whispered Rumple.

 

Pan disappeared and quickly reappeared in front of Rumple; only a few inches away, he wrapped his arm around his son’s broader shoulders and jammed the knife into his side. Rumple gasped and clutched at his father’s tattered green clothing.

 

“Rumple!!!” Belle cried.

 

Pan twisted the knife inside him; Rumple’s eyes turned bloodshot from the pain.

 

“You remember what our weapons are laced with?” asked Pan, his chin resting on Rumple’s shoulder.

 

 

Oh yes he did; dream shade, the deadly poison that nearly killed him when Hook had stabbed him in New York. Rumple swallowed the pain; he knew he had to act fast. He opened his hand, and his Dark One daggered appeared inside it. He grasped the dagger firmly, his knuckles turning white; he stabbed his father in the back with it.

 

“What are you-“ gasped Pan.

 

“I’m sorry, father, but this is for the best.”

 

Rumple blinked and suddenly found himself holding a taller, older, more physically built man. Malcolm, his father, the father he knew so long ago, the man who once called himself Peter Pan was now dangling in his son’s arms.

 

“What have you done?” whispered Malcolm.

 

“I did the only thing I knew would stop you, I severed you of your immortality…. of your youth.”

 

“I’d rather be dead,” Malcolm snarled the words at him, but it did not phase Rumple in the slightest.

 

“I know. I’m sorry it had to come to this.”

 

“Yeah….. I’m sorry too, son.”

 

 

Malcolm dropped the vile; Rumple watched it fall as if it were falling in slow motion. It hit the ground and shattered into pieces.

 

“No!!” he screamed.

 

Malcolm laughed heavily in his ear; Rumple felt faint, he kneeled down, lowering his father in his arms.

 

“What have you done?” asked Rumple, as he watching the purple smoke on the horizon barrel towards them.

 

“I’ve won. I may not be young anymore; Rumple, but I got my revenge.”

 

“Revenge?” asked Bae.

 

“Yes, I decided if I couldn’t have Henry’s heart, none of you could. Peter Pan never fails. I will be young again.”

 

“You’ll fail, father. We will break the curse. I will find a way.”

 

Malcolm let out a hoarse laugh, then coughed; a trickle of blood began to form at the corner of his mouth.

 

“We shall see, my son.”

 

 

Rumple watched Malcolm disappear into a cloud of black smoke; his sly smile was the last thing he saw before he found himself cradling air. Rumple snarled and gritted his teeth; he slowly stood to his feet, clenched his fists, and shouted to the heavens:

 

“YOU COWARD!!!!”

 

Rumple shot up straight in bed, his chest heaving, his heart pounding inside his bare chest, his brow drenched with sweat. He grabbed at his side where he was stabbed; nothing, just a scar. Another dream, so vivid, it felt like he was reliving a memory. He looked over at the mass next to him, his wife, Belle, still fast asleep with the light of the moon shined brightly against her beautiful face. He was happy he had not waken her, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. It was the same dream every night, and he could never tell if it was merely a dream or a memory. For the longest time, he felt like there was someone or something he should be remembering, but every time he tried to focus, he would think himself into a migraine, like an invisible force was blocking him from remembering. More importantly, who was the boy who continued to plague his dreams? Henry was it? And why did he care about him? And why did Bae care about him? Did his father, whom he had not seen in years, really unleash a curse? So many questions, so little answers; he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath, as he buried his face in his large hands.  He ruffled his hair out; he decided to take a stroll through the castle, clear his thoughts. He grabbed his favorite robe of the hook no the far wall; a robe made of the finest silk, burgundy with silver elegant designs that covered the entire robe. He took one more glance at Belle, convinced that she was asleep; he left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Belle’s eyes flew open, and she sat up in bed. She knew he must have had the dream again, and she couldn’t hide the worry in her face. She sighed, as she listened to his footsteps grow quieter as he moved further down the hall.

 

The moon shined brightly through the windows above, illuminating the dimly lit hallway in a bright white light. He stopped and gazed up at it, hoping to find some answers in the giant whit orb, but alas there were none. Whenever he tried to remember the boy, there was nothingness, like a hole in his memories, and he suddenly found himself doubting whether any of this was real. But, how could it not be? And why would it matter? He was happy with his life; he had a beautiful wife, a strapping son, he couldn’t possibly want anything else. So why did he feel like he was missing something? The more he thought about it, the less answers he got, and his mind continued to race like a wild horse.

 

“Can’t sleep?”

 

Rumple whipped around, he was visibly startled; he was so lost in thought that he did not hear her approach. He turned back to face the window in a pathetic attempt to keep his cool.

 

“Sorry. I was worried,” she said, as she moved closer to him.

 

“I should have known you weren’t really asleep,” he said.

 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rests her head against his back; she could hear his heart thumping frantically in his chest.

 

“I can never sleep while I know that you are wrestling with something,” she whispered.

 

“Hmph… And you always know…. I never have to tell you. I married the right woman this time,” he said as he placed a hand on hers.

 

 

He turned around, and kissed her softly.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Let’s go back to bed,” said Rumple, as he wrapped an arm around her and led her back to the bedroom.

 

“Let’s talk about something else. Get your mind of it for a bit. I’m sure it will come to you later,” she said as they walked slowly down the halls of the dark castle.

 

“Very well.”

 

“What’s on the agenda for tomorrow?”

 

“Well, now that Al has taken the elven throne, his spies tell me that the ogres are meeting in the white mountains this afternoon. I’m going to go there; however, Snow White sent a dove asking to meet in a field not too far from her castle. I would like you to go and see what they want.”

 

“Of course. I can do that. Have you heard from our son?”

 

“Oh yes, Bae will meet you there, then ride back with you.”

 

“Wonderful,” she said with a wide smile.

 

 

Belle kissed him on his cheek. She was excited by the idea of spending an entire trip alone with Bae.

 

“I knew that would make you happy.”

 

“I’ll leave at dawn. Now, let’s get some sleep…… And I’ll sleep in your arms to keep the nightmares away,” said Belle, as she pulled him back into the bedroom.

 

 

They climbed into bed, and as promised, she wrapped her arms around his abdomen and laid her head against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and placed his other hand on her arm. She smiled and sighed in the marriage bliss. Rumple smiled, and suddenly felt relaxed; it was then that he found peace, and both fell into a deep sleep.

 


End file.
